


BNHA Kinktober-ONESHOT

by Chaoticphsyco



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, Wax Play, forgive me Father for I have sinned, god tagging is hard, i have no words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticphsyco/pseuds/Chaoticphsyco
Summary: I don't even know its todobaku with spanking and its just all-around VERY gay. I suck at summaries. I meant to write all 30 but only wrote one





	BNHA Kinktober-ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic that I'm posting so I hope yall like

Bakugou's POV  
I was sitting on the couch to my and Shoto's shared apartment when I heard the front door slam and all a sudden Todoroki's phone flew past me, slamming against the wall. I jumped up knowing instantly that something was off. I walked up to him and he was shaking. He whispered two words, "code red". We have a whole system of codes, red, blue, and green. red means he needs to just forget so as always I'm here to help. I grabbed his bags dropping him on the couch as I push him into our bedroom. "Strip" I commanded, and once I'm sure he's doing as told I walk to our "storage room" to get all the supplies we need. I push open the door to see Shoto already laying expectantly on the bed waiting. He knows how to arch his back to make his muscles pop while still looking soft and half the time I can't even take it. "so fucking beautiful" I whisper and when he hears it he fucking shivers and damn if that isn't sexy. I walk over holding the bottle of hot wax, a towel, and a few spoons. I set the wax aside, for now, placing it on the nightstand along with the spoons. I sit on the edge of the bed and pat my lap signaling for Shoto to come over. he automatically falls into place splayed across my lap all pretty with his ass pushed up in perfect view. without warning, I bring a hand up and slam it down hard on his right ass cheek. Shoto lets out a whimper/moan and I can tell he's relaxing but he's still tense, and I'm not gonna use the wax until he's 100% calm and relaxed. I swiftly bring my hand down on the opposite cheek and this time Shoto actually fully moans and I know a few more spanks and hell be fully blissed out. I bring down my hand even harder than before causing him to moan out my given name and, Shit that's hot. "just a few more" I whisper into his ear, he nods in response almost fully in headspace. I harshly bring down my hand to his other ass cheek to even the sting, when I, make contact I very lightly activate my quirk leaving an already fading red handprint impatiently rubbing away the pain. Shoto is now just muttering blissed-out nonsense and i think i can use the wax now. "Sho, sweety, is it okay to use the wax now?" I ask quietly, he smiles and shakes his head yes in response. I gently pick him up, setting him on the bed, lying on his stomach, slightly curled up. I stand up stretching out my back, hearing a loud pop. I reach for the wax and spoons. in the time that's past, the wax is more of a gel consistency which is nice cause now I don't have to worry about burning Shoto. I tap Shoto's arm making sure he's still awake. he banters away my hand in response so I take a drop of the wax placing it on the nape of his neck, a shiver racks his body at the new feeling. I smile and he slowly pulls himself up due to still being tired. I sit on the middle of the bed and he lays in front of me. I smirk thinking about what design to temporary mark into my lover's skin. "sho?" I call, "how do you feel about having my name branded on you temporarily?" he lets out an adorable breathy whimper at that, "I like it" he responded quietly. I smile. "well then I shall deliver, princess" the pet name rolls of my tongue so prettily. I love the way it sounds and based on how Shoto's hips rut into the bed unconsciously he likes it too. I run my hand over his beautiful, soft, milky white, skin. It was amazing how, despite being a hero, sho always managed to keep smooth, beautiful, flawless, skin. I lifted the pot of wax and very slowly and carefully started forming the letter B, then about 10 min. later I had slept Bakugou Katsuki across his back. the type of wax we buy won't scar but it will pull the skin so it stays like that for a little less than a month. I carefully sat there, my hand in Shoto's hair, petting it, combing through it, and just playing with it. about 5 min. later the wax dried and I VERY carefully pulled the wax off. I smiled when you could still clearly read the name on his back. I notice Shoto rutting against the sheets and leaned over him and whispered, "come for me princess", he let out a cry and came all over my pants and the sheets. I let him rest for a few minutes in post organism bliss and took the time to start a bath. I walk back to the room to find Shoto sitting criss-cross on the bed. I walk over, lean down and kiss his forehead. "Better?" I ask. "Better" he responds. I reach out so he can cling to me and carry him to the bathroom, very slowly setting him into the bath. Once I can tell he's awake enough to bathe than I walk back to the bedroom and remake the whole bed. due to practice this takes not even five minutes. after i throw those in the hamper, along with my dirty clothes. i reach in to my drawers and grab 2 pairs of boxers a hoodie, and a pair of shorts. After putting on one pair of boxers and the shorts, I walk into the bathroom to see Shoto coming out and I hand him the clothes. he slips them on and without warning him I grab him like a princess and fall backwards onto the bed almost asleep already, sho crawls into my side with his head on my chest. "goodnight, I love you ya idiot" I whisper, not even a second later my sho responds with "I love you too, ya ass" and then we drifted off to the sounds of each other breathing.


End file.
